Never a Coincidence
by httydfangirl123
Summary: After an apparently coincidental encounter with a rogue pack of dragons, Hiccup and Astrid find that their flight together ends up with Hiccup covered in Deathsong amber and unable to move. Astrid has no choice but to get Inferno from the Edge, but when she gets back, Hiccup is gone and the evidence leads her to believe that the past events weren't unintentional. RTTE S4. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! Thank for joining me here (it'd be a bit lonely otherwise). If you've been expecting this since I finished Return of the Treacherous, I'm sorry this took so long. Despite having the whole story already planned, I had a serious case of writer's block. Normally I sit down, start writing and then the inspiration starts flowing and the story almost writes itself. But with this chapter, I sat down and kept getting distracted, and although I had some inspiration, it felt like I was using a lot of effort pushing it out (ignore how weird that sounds, please). To be perfectly honest, I'm a bit hesitant uploading this story because I'm not sure if it'll turn out as good as my other ones. But I hope that it will be enjoyable to read nonetheless and that you guys will stick around for other chapters and stories. Anyway, this fanfiction is set during season 4 of rtte, only hiccstrid are already in a relationship, so technically that would mean it's set after Blindsided, but never mind that. I hope you enjoy, leave a review to let me know and onwards we go:**

* * *

"You do realise how many dragons this plan is going to cost us?"

"Yes, but trust me. It will be worth it. The sacrifice will be rewarded by triple the amount we gave away."

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

"He won't dare hurt them. No matter what. And your men have trained them to do what we've planned. Nothing will go wrong."

"If you say so..."

* * *

This is Dragon's Edge. Mornings here are usually cold, windy and wet, with afternoons being only a few degrees warmer and a few dewdrops less. But if you asked either Hiccup or Astrid, they would use words like fresh, breezy and beautiful. They both loved watching the sunrise with the wind in their face, skimming the water so droplets splattered onto their clothes and flying at top speed through the clouds. And each other. Which made them the perfect team for an early morning date, oh sorry, mission. At least, Astrid seemed to think it was a date. She held Hiccup's hand, playfully splashed water onto his face and challenged him to races.

"Well, you're in a good mood, milady," Hiccup commented, beaming as he wiped the droplets of water off his cheek.

"It's not every day that I get to be on a mission with you, just the two of us and the sunrise," Astrid beamed back, adding a little wink at the end. Hiccup laughed.

"I'd love to have some fun, and I'm sure we can fit in a sunrise date tomorrow morning, but right now, we have to stay on task," Hiccup countered, though he hated the fact that he might be ruining his girlfriend's fun. "We should be coming up to the area we have to investigate the hunter activity." Astrid nodded reluctantly, smile falling slightly. But then she spotted something that caught her attention.

"Uh... Hiccup? Since when did wild Scauldrons, Nadders, Thunderdrums and Razorwhips fly in packs together?" Astrid asked, eyes still fixated on what she'd spotted. Hiccup looked at her in confusion.

"What? Never! Wild Razorwhips would never get along with wild Thunderdrums, and that's just one of the reasons they wouldn't fly together unless trained!" Hiccup exclaimed, still not realising Astrid was watching the pack as they spoke.

"That's what I thought. Because that pack looks pretty wild to me," Astrid pointed to the right, where a pack of ten dragons flew towards them. Hiccup saw what she was talking about and pulled out his spyglass, holding it to his eye and focussing the lens.

"Whatever they're doing, they look pretty riled up." Hiccup commented, then paused. "You're right, they are wild... which begs the question: why are they flying together? Maybe they-"

"Hiccup, you're missing something," Astrid interrupted, looking at her boyfriend with concern.

"What?"

"They're flying right towards us,"

"And?"

"Unless you plan on getting us both killed, I think we'd better fly out of the way," Astrid replied, raising her voice in panic as the dragon roars became louder and louder. Hiccup hesitated, looking from Astrid back to the dragons. He knew he couldn't train all ten of them at once, and he rather liked having his three remaining limbs.

"You're right, let's go," Hiccup said, just as a burst of boiling water shot past his head. Toothless and Stormfly immediately flew in the other direction, dodging the dragons' blasts.

"Why are they attacking us?" Astrid shouted to Hiccup over the noise of the constant firing. Magnesium fire spot between them, causing their dragons to swerve apart.

"I don't know," Hiccup shouted back, clicking Toothless' tail fin so that they made a barrel roll before flying back towards Stormfly and Astrid. The two dragons stopped abruptly as a Thunderdrum appeared in front of them. Hiccup looked around, noticing that the pack of dragons had surrounded them, a Scauldron to their left, a Nadder beneath them, a Razorwhip above them and a Thunderdrum in front. And if the roars coming from behind him meant anything, turning around wasn't an option either.

"What now?" Astrid asked as both Toothless and Stormfly hovered on the spot where they were trapped.

"We don't really have much of a choice," Hiccup called back, steering Toothless towards the gap to their right. Astrid followed suit, manoeuvring between the sonic blasts, bursts of boiling water and fire. The rogue dragon pack followed them, flying either side of them as if channelling them.

"Where are they steering us?" Hiccup shouted, thinking aloud.

"I don't know, but I'm thinking maybe we can hide in that cave and wait them out. They can't chase us if we're in there." Astrid replied, pointing to a hole in a large sea stack further ahead. Hiccup nodded and both of the riders encouraged their dragons to fly faster, hoping they would make it without singed body parts.

A few near misses later, the two riders directed their dragons into the cave.

"That was weird," Hiccup commented, after letting out a sigh of relief. He looked behind him at the cave opening, only for his face to fall when he saw all ten of the dragons hovering just outside the entrance. "Oh no, what are they going to do now?" Astrid turned, just in time to see the answer to her boyfriend's question. The dragons shot at the cave, causing the rocks to collapse on their only chance of escape. The couple flinched as the noise echoed through the cave. The commotion finally stopped, and the couple looked at each other worriedly. Hiccup hopped off his dragon and started pacing the cave.

"Great. So much for getting to the hunter activity... now we're stuck here," Hiccup muttered. Astrid watched as he walked up and down the width of the cave, biting her lip as she realised that she had suggested they go into the cave. She looked around, noticing how they stood in a large opening that split off into two smaller tunnels. _Wait... why isn't it pitch black in here if the entrance is sealed?_

"Uhh, Hiccup?"

"Yeah?" Hiccup looked up at her midstep, hand on his chin as he thought.

"Look down there," Astrid pointed to the two tunnels that went off from the big opening. "It's quite light. If this entrance was the only one then we would be standing in darkness. But because it's light-"

"...there must be another entrance!" Hiccup finished her sentence, face brightening up. "Astrid, you're a genius!" He ran towards her, only to stopped by Astrid's finger, which was perfectly placed on his lips.

"I know what you're thinking of doing, Dragon Boy. Save it, you can thank me and kiss me all you like once we're out of here," Astrid teased, removing her finger from Hiccup's mouth and winking at him. Hiccup laughed, surprised at how mischievous she was acting. "Now, which tunnel do we take?" She asked on a more serious note.

"Well, the one on the right is slightly brighter, so I'd say that'd be our best bet at getting out of here quickly," Hiccup thought out loud. Astrid nodded in agreement, so the four set off. For minutes, all that could be heard was their feet and talons hitting the stone floor as they plodded. The tunnel just started getting brighter, when a strange noise echoed. Toothless' ears perked up, Stormfly cocked her head slightly and Astrid froze. Hiccup, apparently not having heard the noise, looked at them incredulously.

"What's wrong?"

"That noise," Astrid whispered, her face displaying shock and fear.

"What noise? That was just an echo, probably nothing to worry about!" Hiccup replied, brushing it off.

"No, Hiccup. That noise was a Deathsong call. I'm sure of it," Astrid countered, looking around her cautiously.

"A Deathsong? In a cave? Why would a dragon like that be here? Shouldn't it be back on Melody Island?" Hiccup exclaimed in disbelief.

"I don't know," Astrid whispered, just as the noise came again, louder this time, causing Toothless to growl and Stormfly's spines to stand on end. Both riders stared at where the noise was coming from, Astrid wielding her axe threateningly. And sure enough, from around the corner, an extremely angry Deathsong appeared, standing on its hind legs and roaring loudly.

"No... it can't be! Why is it here? What-" Hiccup was stopped short of his thought track when a burst of hot amber forces him to jump out of the way and onto Toothless.

"Maybe we can discuss what it's doing here _after_ we make sure we don't end up covered in that amber?" Astrid commented, jumping onto Stormfly. "Let's try and get past it and then we can fly out of the tunnel, I think it's wide enough to fly through now." Hiccup nodded, clicking his prosthetic into the tail fin mechanism. Astrid took off first, dodging the amber that the Deathsong aimed at her, making a barrel roll to avoid the dragon's attempt to stop them getting past. Stormfly landed on the other side, Astrid watching nervously as the Deathsong engaged Toothless, constantly shooting amber at them. Hiccup steered Toothless the way Astrid had escaped, only to collide with their opponent's tail, which knocked Hiccup off Toothless' back. Pain shot through his head as it hit the stone floor and he grunted, trying to get up, but then he felt a hot sticky liquid touch him. Time seemed to slow down to him, but despite all his struggles, he soon found himself encased in rock hard amber which rendered him immobile.

"Hiccup!" He heard Astrid shout. He looked up to see Toothless, whose stomach was also covered in the orange substance, firing plasma blasts at the Deathsong, who didn't hesitate to retreat. As soon as the dragon left, Astrid jumped off Stormfly and ran towards him. "Are you alright?"

"Apart from the imminent bruise on the back of my head and the fact that I can't move a muscle, yeah I'm fine," Hiccup answered from where he lay on his back.

"Do you have Inferno with you?" Astrid asked as she knelt down beside her trapped boyfriend. Hiccup looked thoughtful for a moment, then his face fell.

"Oh my Thor, how did I forget Inferno on the one day I really need it?" He exclaimed in exasperation. "Stupid, Hiccup, stupid." He muttered to himself. Astrid sighed, then wrapped her arms around the amber block that imprisoned her boyfriend. "What are you doing?" Hiccup asked, utterly confused as she tried to pick him up.

"Trying to get you onto Toothless' back," She replied as she stopped straining for a moment to catch her breath.

"Astrid, there's no point. I can't balance or steer Toothless if I'm stuck in this stuff, and Toothless probably can't even fly with that heavy amber around his body," Hiccup sighed, formulating a plan in his mind. "You and Stormfly go back to the Edge and get Inferno. I'll stay here with Toothless." Astrid hesitated, clearly not wanting to leave the two alone so defenceless. "Astrid, I'll be fine. The amber doesn't stop Toothless shooting plasma blasts if anything comes at us. Besides, there's not really any other way to get out of here, is there?"

"You've got a point," Astrid admitted, standing up and looking at Toothless, who was trying to scratch the rock-hard substance. "Fine, but promise me you'll be alright," She bent down to kiss Hiccup on the cheek.

"I'll be fine, milady. I'm not going anywhere and I have Toothless," He smiled up at her as she jumped onto Stormfly and followed the light out of the cave. Hiccup's smile faded the minute his girlfriend left, plagued by the nagging thought that something was up. _First, a pack of rogue dragons that don't normally mix steer us into here and trap us in this cave. Second, a Deathsong that belongs on Melody Island attacks us and leaves me immobile, and then it leaves as soon as I'm caught... That can't all be a coincidence... can it? But if it isn't... who did this?_ He didn't have to think much longer for his brain to realise who it was. _Viggo? But how did he put all this together? And what can he gain from me being in this cave...? No, no, no, he isn't going to attack the Edge, is he? He'd better not... At least Astrid will be going to help them out. I just hope they can hold out without me..._ Toothless woke him out of his thoughts by licking his face and purring, sensing his rider's distress.

"I know bud, there's nothing we can do but wait. Besides, who says Viggo has anything to do with this?" He told his dragon, wishing he could reach up and stroke the dragon.

But Viggo _did_ have something do with it... more than he imagined...

* * *

 **A/N: So, yeah, that was the first chapter. I hope you liked it, let me know if you did. Because right now, I kind of need some encouragement and motivation. As I said, it was a struggle to write this, so I hope it didn't seem forced or OOC or anything like that. Leave me a review, they always make my day :) I have a lot of action and drama planned, so stick around for the next chapter to find out what happens... ;)**

 **~httydfangirl123**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi! I just want to thank you guys for the encouragement, reviews etc so far. It warms my heart to know that so many of you support my work, whether I'm proud of it or not (well, to a certain extent of course ;P) Reviews!**

 **Massive HTTYD Fan: Hehe thanks :)**

 **Romantica 123 : I'm glad I cheered you up :) And thanks! Oh, and I promise that there'll be _some_ whump in this story ;)**

 **Guest : Lol, I hope you stay hyped ;)**

 **jimmix : You've got a point, and I did consider doing that at first, but I need Hiccup completely unarmed, even if he can't get to his weapon... you'll see ;) And thanks for the compliment!**

 **StandingWind: Well, here you go! Enjoy! :)**

 **TARD15: Of course! Voila!**

 **Thank you for the reviews, please keep them coming, they make my day and make it 5x more enjoyable to write! :) Anyway, chapter 2:**

* * *

Hiccup wasn't sure how long he had been waiting, only that it felt like a long time. Toothless had gotten bored of licking him long ago, deciding that sleeping was a better option. And honestly, sleep was tempting. But he wasn't exactly in a very comfortable position, and even if he could sleep, he probably wouldn't want to. What if Astrid came back and couldn't find her way back to him? Then he would have to guide her back with his voice, which was hard to do when asleep. He had tried to pass the time with thinking, for example, what he could be happening on the Edge at that moment and how the Riders could defend themselves against an attack. But soon, he found himself drifting off, despite his discomfort and will to stay away.

 _ **Squawk!**_

The echo of a Nadder's call woke him up, a hopeful smile on his face when he realised that Astrid was back with Inferno. _Phew! Hopefully, that means that I was wrong about Viggo attacking the Edge..._

"Astrid? Thank Thor you're here! I thought that Viggo would be attacking the Edge right now," Hiccup called out in relief. He listened for an answer, but furrowed his forehead in confusion when he heard nothing but footsteps. "Astrid?" He heard his voice echo through the cave, bouncing back to him a dozen times, drowning out the sound of footsteps momentarily. _What? Astrid wouldn't ignore me, would she? Why isn't she replying?_ _Is she okay? Maybe Viggo got her..._

"Oh, Hiccup. That is so typically you, isn't it?" A new echo found its way to his ears, and his heart fell when he realised that he'd got it all wrong. "Thinking about others before you think about yourself. Saving others before you save yourself. Getting worried that your friends are under attack when in actual fact, you're the one in danger." Viggo. Hiccup's eyes widened in shock as his enemy revealed himself from behind the corner, smirking triumphantly. "You know, Hiccup, there's a lot of irony in nature, especially if you look at a dragon's hunting habits. Some dragons, Night Terrors, for example, pretend to be bigger than they are, and that is their strategy for hunting and self-defence. But a strategy that is less common in the dragon world, is pretending to be smaller or more friendly than reality. If a dragon thinks it's got an easy catch, the predator can lure it in, and then strike when it least expects it. And I think you know which one I used. It's so easy to catch prey when it thinks that you are a friend." Viggo paused, walking towards Hiccup smugly. The young Viking glanced at Toothless, wondering why he hadn't woken up yet. _Come on Toothless... I could really use a well-aimed plasma blast right now..._ Viggo caught the pleading glance at his Night Fury and chuckled slightly.

"You're really not thinking well, are you Hiccup? Wondering why your dragon won't wake up? Don't worry, Toothless won't be interfering anytime soon," He smirked, nodding to a guard behind him, who shot an arrow towards the Night Fury. Hiccup watched helplessly as the arrow pierced his dragon's hide, causing him to roar in shock, then collapse as the dragon root entered his bloodstream and overwhelmed his senses.

"What do you want, Viggo? What are you doing?" Hiccup glared at the man who stood in front of him.

"What am I doing? I am using dragons, the reptiles that you are working to rescue, against you. I assume you were clever enough to realise that the rogue pack of dragons wasn't a coincidence?" Viggo raised an eyebrow at the Dragon Rider, thoroughly enjoying this. "Neither was the Deathsong, in actual fact. Though you definitely worked that one out; you of all people know that dragons live in their habitats for a reason and that being outside of said habitat can be fatal." He paused to meet Hiccup's glare. "Oh, don't worry, the Deathsong will live. We've got what we wanted now, anyway." Viggo's smirk grew as his men surrounded the Night Fury and Rider. Hiccup looked at his dragon helplessly as Toothless was chained and dragged out of the cave.

"Where are the other Riders, Viggo? What have you done to them?" He called out as a Hunter began lifting up his block of amber. Now surrounded by men who blocked his view to Viggo, he could only hear his enemy chuckle again.

"Oh, nothing yet, Hiccup. I'm sure your girlfriend is safe and sound at your base," Viggo taunted. Hiccup felt his face heat up at the mention of his _girlfriend_ , though he soon tried to cover up his embarrassment with a glare, only to find that Viggo was behind him, following the men that dragged him out of the cave. He couldn't help but sigh. Hiccup had felt helpless before. He was not new to the experience of being tied up, but he had always found a way to escape. But escape from a block of rock-hard of amber... he couldn't even move a single muscle, let alone escape from Viggo's ship.

 _I just hope Viggo doesn't hurt the other Riders... who knows what he's planning for them..._

* * *

Astrid jumped off Stormfly's back and onto the platform and sprinted into Hiccup's hut, immediately rummaging around for where Inferno would be. _Where is it? Where would Hiccup put it? Oh, come on... where is it?_

"Uh, hey Astrid, what are you doing back from your mission so early?" She heard Fishlegs' voice over the noise she was making. "And... where's Hiccup?"

"We got attacked by some dragons on our way there and now Hiccup is trapped in Deathsong amber, so I'm getting Inferno to help him," Astrid replied quickly, not looking up from the box she was searching.

"I didn't know you were going to Melody Island!"

"Neither did we. Apparently, this Deathsong got lost." Astrid snapped, the stress coming out as anger. She heard Fishlegs' footsteps moving from behind her to beside her.

"This is what you're looking for, right?" Fishlegs asked, holding up Inferno helpfully. Astrid nodded sharply, snatching the sword out of his hand and running towards her dragon. "Wait! Let us come with you! Something seems off, and even if it isn't, there's no harm done in us _all_ going to help Hiccup." Fishlegs shouted, stopping Astrid in her tracks. The young woman paused.

"Fine, but I'm leaving in one minute sharp. If you guys aren't ready to go, I'm leaving without you," She replied, sternly as she strapped Inferno to her saddle. Fishlegs nodded and ran off, whistling for Meatlug.

"Ruff, Tuff, Snotlout, get your dragons and get ready to leave!" He shouted as he packed Meatlugs's saddle bag.

"What? Why? Aren't Hiccstrid supposed to do the mission? I need my beauty sleep!" He heard Snotlout's angry shout, followed by a moan from the twins.

"Just do it!" The large Viking shouted in reply, sterner than he intended. But it did the trick, within a minute all the Riders were there, ready to leave.

"Alright, let's go," Astrid said, nodding curtly. The dragons took off, all of them following Astrid, who shot ahead the moment they were in the air.

"Uh... Astrid?" Tuffnut enquired, raising his hand as if in a classroom. "May I ask where and why we're going?"

"We got attacked by some dragons on our way there and now Hiccup is trapped in Deathsong amber, so I'm getting Inferno to help him," Astrid replied, repeating exactly what she had told Fishlegs as they approached the sea-stack, which was very close to the Edge now they flew in a straight line (instead of the detour the dragons took them on the way there). "There's the cave," She pointed to the sea stack she and Hiccup had taken cover in. The dragons swooped down towards the entrance of the cave Astrid led them to. The female Viking jumped off Stormfly the second the dragons landed, grabbing Inferno and running down the tunnel.

"Hiccup, I'm back. Are you alright?" She called, only getting her own echo in reply. Her pace quickened to a sprint as worry filled her mind. _What's he gotten himself into now? I should never have left him alone in the cave... I could have used a terror mail. What was I thinking?_ She stopped in her tracks when she heard something snap below her. Looking down, she realised she had stepped on something. A dragon root arrow. _Oh no..._ She looked at her surroundings, noticing the drops of hardened amber on the floor... But Hiccup was gone. Toothless was gone. She heard running footsteps behind her as the other Riders and their dragons caught up with her. There was a moment where the only sound was panting, but then Fishlegs noticed what was wrong.

"Where's Hiccup? Why isn't he here?" Fishlegs asked, looking around at the amber scattered around them.

"He's gone. They're both gone." Astrid muttered bitterly.

"But... but how? They can't move with that amber!" Fishlegs exclaimed, clearly panicking and confused. Astrid picked up the arrow on the floor and held it up so they all could see.

"Viggo..."

* * *

 **A/N: So that was chapter 2... you guys like it? Let me know in the reviews and I'll try to get the next chapter up within a few days. I'm going into the last week before school starts again, and normally I wouldn't write in the school term, but I'll write until I finish this one. Then for two months or so, only expect one-shots if anything. School's busy ;) Anyway, see ya in the next chapter!**

 **~httydfangirl123**

 **P.S.: Random song recommendation: Head High by Alexander Jean, it kinda fits with the personalities of Hiccup and Astrid, and it's just a really nice song. Go give it a listen and let me know what you think. Some people say I have a weird taste in music so we'll see happens ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello, I'm back with another chapter for you guys. But before I get into it, reviews!**

 **Antox: Don't we all miss rtte? Glad you like it :)**

 **Massive HTTYD Fan: Yes, it is indeed bad... and we shall see what Viggo has in store for a little Hiccup over here, and I hope it comes as a surprise ;)**

 **IAmHelenOfTroy: That observation is very much correct XD**

 **Guest: Voila! ;)**

 **Never a Coincidence chapter 3:**

* * *

Hiccup glared at the guards who approached his cell, watching as they clicked the key into the lock and swung the door open. He had been kept there for the past few hours as the Dragon Hunter ship transported him to Thor-knows-where. He still remembered his first thoughts when they locked him in: _A cell? I'm in a block of rock-hard amber and they put me in a cell? Do they think I'm some god who can break through solid rock with their bare hands or something? I'm not even what most would consider muscular..._ The two Dragon Hunters approached him threateningly, picking him up and carrying him out into the corridor.

"The other Riders will come for me soon. Astrid has probably already found the cave empty and has rounded up everyone else. They will attack your ship and-" He reasoned, trying to scare the men who held him. But he was cut off short when he heard a sinister chuckle.

"Oh, but that's what we're counting on, and that's also where _you_ come in," He heard Ryker's voice as the Hunters lowered him, holding him upright so he could see the older Grimborn brother. "All you have to do is be a good prisoner," Hiccup grimaced as Ryker's face neared his, but said nothing. "That Deathsong sure did the trick, didn't it? No need to tie you up or make sure you don't escape!"

"Which is why you put me in a dragon-proof cell anyway. Oh yeah, I see the logic... oh wait, no I don't," Hiccup retorted, rolling his eyes.

"Well, seeing as you've been pesky before, Viggo wanted to make sure you stuck around to see the rest of his plan unfold. Don't want your friends showing up earlier than invited and ruining everything, do we?" Ryker growled, waving his sword around as he spoke. "But now you're in that block of amber, we don't have to hold you down the entire time. Maybe we should do this more often." Ryker laughed again, apparently enjoying the sight of Hiccup helpless. The young Viking scowled. When Viggo first showed up in the cave, he didn't think he could hate his amber prison any more than he did at that moment, but surprisingly enough, he was disproving himself. Ryker turned around and walked onto the deck, the soldiers who held him following him. Finally in the fresh air, Hiccup could see that they weren't on Viggo's base, but an unfamiliar island. He furrowed his forehead in confusion. _What are they doing here? What is Viggo planning? This island seems completely uninhabited..._ He was carried off the ship and onto land, which seemed covered in thick forest apart from the bay where Viggo's fleet had docked. Hiccup's mind raced as he tried to figure out what they were doing. _Torture me for information? Why would we be on an uninhabited island then? Hunt dragons? Why would they capture me then? Get me out of the way so they could take over the Edge? Why is Viggo taking an entire fleet with him to this island then?_ Soon enough, Hiccup felt himself being lowered towards the ground, and he finally rested with his back leaning on a tree to keep him upright.

"Alright, the Riders will be coming from the south. If we position him here, they'll be able to see their leader, but not us." Ryker barked, at his men who scurried around completing orders. Hiccup could do nothing but watch as Viggo walked onto the scene, quietly talking to a few men before nodding to Ryker.

"Alright, Hiccup, open up," The burly man taunted, walking towards him while reaching inside his pocket. Hiccup looked at him in confusion, at a loss for what to do.

"Why?" He asked, but he immediately wished he hadn't even opened his mouth as his captor shoved a dirty rag into it, muffling his screams of surprise and disgust. His gag reflex pleaded him to split it out, but a strap of leather was promptly tied tightly, rendering his lips immobile. Muffled coughs erupted from his trapped mouth and the disgusting taste of the cloth on his tongue made him want to throw up. He shot his kidnapper a questioning glance as he tried to regain his composure.

"Can't have you giving away the game to your friends," Ryker explained simply, before laughing mockingly at the teenager, earning him a scowl from his captive. "And because Viggo says that eyes speak as well, your mouth is not the only thing that I'm going to tie up," Hiccup's eyes widened as he took in those words, wishing more than ever that he could escape his orange jail and run away. Ryker laughed as he tied another strip of fabric around his head, covering his eyes and sending Hiccup's world into darkness.

"Hunters, to your positions!" Viggo shouted. And then all he saw was black and all he heard was muffled voices getting quieter until there was only agonising silence. Nothing changed for minutes, which almost scared Hiccup. He had no clue what was going on, though he had a faint suspicion that he was being used to lure his friends in. _Please don't take the bait guys. At least then you'll be safe..._ Only he also had a dreaded feeling that the other Riders were going to come anyway... But nothing came. Minutes upon minutes of silence followed, and the lack of noise that Hiccup had hated at first, was the cause of a spark of hope inside him. _Maybe they got it all wrong... maybe they're all safe and sound on the Edge. Or maybe they haven't found me yet. Or maybe Astrid sensed it was a trap and is holding back..._ But all hope disappeared in an instant when he heard the faint sound of familiar voices.

"Are you sure this is the right place? This island seems completely abandoned!" Came a voice he was sure was Fishlegs.

"Are you seriously doubting Stormfly? You of all people know that she's a tracker class dragon for a reason," Astrid replied. Hiccup could tell that she was trying to hide worry she felt just by listening to her voice.

"No, no, I know. It's just... maybe the Hunters who kidnapped Hiccup have already left this place?" Fishlegs replied.

"I wouldn't really call that a kidnapping. I mean, what's so cool about spying and then dragging off someone who's already subdued by Deathsong amber? There's no fun or violence in that!" He heard Tuffnut comment, clearly unimpressed with Viggo's plan.

"What if Viggo didn't just spy on them? What if he planned all of those dragons, muttonheads?" Snotlout raised his voice, clearly irritated by the twins' commentary.

"Eh... that makes it a bit better, but there's still no epic fight or blood," Tuff mused in reply.

"Guys, can we please just stay focused for a bit. Even if the Hunters have moved on, there's no harm done in searching the island. Maybe there's something else that has an even fresher scent so Stormfly can take us to where they've gone next," Astrid interjected, stopping the argument instantly. Then... silence. Hiccup could only assume that they had agreed with Astrid because he heard footsteps. _Please go the other direction, please go the other direction. Don't take the bait, don't take the bait._ But the footsteps got louder and louder nonetheless.

"There he is!" Fishlegs shouted, surely alerting any sleeping hunters to their arrival.

"Alright, let's go rescue his scrawny butt and get out of here!" Snotlout replied, equally as loud, both annoyance and relief clear in his voice. Hiccup felt his heart drop to his stomach as he realised what was happening. _No, no, no, guys it's a trap!_ He now understood why Ryker gagged him... he wanted more than ever to scream warnings to his friends.

"Wait, guys, don't move," Astrid whispered, and all sounds of footsteps stopped immediately.

"What?" The other Riders demanded in unison.

"Look, he's gagged and blindfolded. This has got to be a trap." Astrid reasoned, giving Hiccup hope once again. _Yes, yes, fall back and rescue me another time. At least then you guys won't be captured as well!_

"But we can't just leave him," Fishlegs countered.

"No, we're not going anywhere until we've got Hiccup back. We just have to be careful and think of a plan," Astrid replied, and then all he heard was whispering. Hiccup sighed, realising that even though he couldn't hear what they were saying, the Hunters probably could and would be able to capture them whatever they did. Then, much to his surprise, he heard the beating of wings and felt the grass beneath him disappear. He heard himself shout in surprise into the gag, followed the bombardment of noise as the Hunters emerged from their hiding places (he assumed). And then, if what he could hear was anything to go by, chaos broke out. He heard Astrid's classic war cry, arrows whistling through the air, metal swords and axes clashing together, and then the very close sound of a bola whizzing just above him, causing the dragon that had lifted him up to crash down on top of him. The dragon immediately flew off, apparently already untangled from the bola, the momentum causing his amber block to teeter dangerously.

And the last thing his brain registered was his head hitting the tree he had been leaning on.

* * *

 **A/N: I just realised how mean I am to Hiccup. I mean, how many times in the duration of my time writing fanfictions on here, have I knocked Hiccup out? Or got him kidnapped? I don't even want to count! I don't think a single one of my story lacks this event. Never mind, though, it makes for a good cliffhanger to torture you guys, and I enjoy it ;) Anyway, did you guys like this chapter? Let me know in the reviews, they seriously make my day (thank you to those of you who have been doing so the whole time) and until next time!**

 **~httydfangirl123**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Welcome! Here is your next chapter. It's not exactly an action-packed chapter, but more of an interlude, plus a bit of Hiccstrid ;) It's a build up for the action next chapter :) Anyway, reviews!**

 **Massive HTTYD Fan: Thank you so much, glad you like it :)**

 **IAmHelenOfTroy: Hehe, get ready for another one ;)**

 **Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for the reviews, and may I present to you: Never a Coincidence chapter 4:**

* * *

"Hiccup?"

 _No, no, no! Just five more minutes, I don't want to get up..._

"Hiccup, are you awake?" The female voice came again. He tried to turn over, not at all wanting human interaction at that moment, only to find himself apparently paralysed. His eyes shot open, and he tried to sit up, only to strain his neck, which slammed back into the ground with the momentum. He groaned, the pain of the collision registering. His whole head pounded, but he looked up anyway, noticing that he was in a block of amber. Then everything came flooding back... the capture, the trap, his friends... he looked around him, seeing Astrid kneeling down beside him, braiding his hair. The others were also looking at him with worried expressions. They all sat in a rather large dragon-proof cell. _Oh no..._

"They got you too, huh?" Hiccup asked quietly, a sad smile on his face. Astrid nodded.

"When we got back to the cave with your sword, there was just a bit of amber and a dragon root arrow left in there. Stormfly followed the scent that was left on the arrow and we found you on that island. I saw it was a trap, so we planned a way around it, but when Stormfly tried to lift you up, Ryker shot a bola at her. We managed to get untangled, but by that time you had fallen over and I could tell by the way your head lolled to the side that you were unconscious. Then Ryker held a sword to your neck, and we had to surrender. They tied us all up and shoved us in here. Thor knows where they're keeping our dragons. Then we spent about half an hour trying to untie each other, before we took off your gag and blindfold," Astrid explained, glancing at the pile of rope and cloth in the corner of the cell.

"So how long have I been out?" Hiccup asked, almost not wanting to know.

"An hour or so," She absentmindedly played with his hair.

"And any idea where Viggo is taking us?" Astrid stopped fiddling and looked him in the eyes. She shook her head.

"Maybe back to his base?" Fishlegs suggested from where he sat in the corner of the cell.

"Or maybe, he's taking us to... Niflheim!" Tuffnut injected, apparently delighted by the idea, though his face fell when he saw the unamused gazes of the other Riders on him. "What? It's possible. I mean, that place is supposed to be for people who don't die a heroic death. And I guess that sitting in a dragon cell isn't really that heroic..." He glanced around once again at his friends. "Okay I'll just stop talking," Astrid sighed, diverting her focus back to her boyfriend.

"So... how are we going to get out of here?" She whispered, smiling lovingly at Hiccup despite the situation.

"To be honest, I don't think we can." Hiccup replied with a frown and a sigh, noticing the astonished glances from his friends. "I mean, look at me! Unless we can spontaneously make a new Inferno, I think we're stuck for a while. I would tell you guys to leave without me, but I know you guys well enough to not bother,"

"You serious?"

"What?"

"You're joking..."

"Of course we're not leaving you! We'll find a way out of here, even if it's the last thing we do!" Astrid's voice cut through the commotion instantly. Hiccup couldn't help but smile at his girlfriend's support.

"Astrid's right," Snotlout sighed, giving Hiccup a slight smile. "We don't blame for not having a plan yet, but what I know for certain is that none of us is leaving until we can _all_ get out, even if it means having to wait until we can get Hiccup out of that Deathsong amber." He glanced around at the others, clearly trying to elicit a reply.

"I agree. And we _will_ get Hiccup out of that stuff. I don't even want to see what Viggo has planned," Fishlegs added, earning nods from everyone else.

"Thank you, guys. I'm sure I'll think of a way to get out, it's just... well, frankly, I'm exhausted," Hiccup laughed sheepishly, earning a barely audible giggle from Astrid. The couple locked eyes for a minute, Astrid leaning in towards his lips. Hiccup just felt the touch of her mouth on his when they were interrupted.

"Ugh guys, get a room!" Snotlout shouted, covering his eyes in disgust. Hiccup felt his face heat up, but looked up in surprise when he heard his girlfriend giggling.

"Don't worry, Snotlout, I've got just the thing for you," Astrid left her boyfriend's side for a moment, walking over to the corner where the pile of discarded rope lay. She picked up the blindfold that had once been tied around Hiccup's head and walked over to Snotlout, who looked extremely confused. "There you go," Astrid said as she tied a double knot at the back of his head. "Now you don't have to watch Hiccup and me, and you can probably fall asleep quicker because all you see is black," The young Viking smirked, hands on her hips, as she watched the Jorgenson boy laugh slightly, then settle down to sleep. She turned around, noticing that Hiccup was staring at her. "Back to what we were doing," Astrid winked at him, kneeling back down beside him and leaning on the amber that enclosed his chest. They kissed, sweet and innocent for a few minutes, before Hiccup pulled away.

"Sure the others don't mind this?" He whispered, quiet enough that only she could hear. Astrid glanced around her, noticing how all the other Riders had picked a wall to lean against and fallen asleep, leaving most of the cell space to the couple.

"They're all sound asleep," Astrid muttered in reply. A cheeky smile crept onto his face.

"Good," He murmured, the look on his face inviting Astrid to lie on top of him for a more passionate kiss. And the instant their lips touched, she turned her head slightly, deepening the kiss. She let out a contented sigh, opening her mouth just enough so that Hiccup could slip his tongue into her mouth. Her hands lingered in his hair, ruffling it subconsciously, making Hiccup wish more than ever that his hands were free. But he relished the taste of her lips nonetheless.

And it was way past midnight by the time the locked lips separated and the couple fell asleep on top of each other, a smile on both of their faces.

* * *

The sun had risen long ago when Hiccup saw Astrid stir from where she lay on top of him.

"Good morning, milady," Hiccup greeted, longing to stroke his girlfriend's blonde locks that glistened in the morning light that streamed into their cell. The female Viking blinked, looking at him with sleepy eyes and a smile.

"Have you been up for long?" She muttered, her voice portraying just as much sleepiness as her eyes did.

"Eh, an hour or so. Trying to think of a way to get out of here," Hiccup replied, watching Astrid as she sat up to stretch. As if on cue, Fishlegs sat up and rubbed his eyes and Snotlout ripped the blindfold off his face. They all stretched and yawned, making Hiccup realise that he hadn't been able to move or stretch a single muscle for 24 hours, making him itch with the sudden will to shift the position of his limbs. He turned to the twins, them being the only ones he hadn't seen wake up. But, to his surprise, Ruffnut was already awake, and apparently trying to push her twin brother off the barrels they had slept on. She pushed him slightly, careful not to wake him, until she gave a final nudge, sending Tuffnut straight onto the floor. His loud snores were replaced with an even louder scream before he rolled onto his stomach, gasping. His sister laughed hysterically, earning a scowl from Tuffnut.

"Very funny, sister. Laugh all you want now, but it won't be funny when I-" He began.

"Guys!" Astrid interrupted, rolling her eyes. "Your sibling squabbles are the least of our concerns right now. We should focus on getting out of here," She turned to Hiccup. "Any ideas?" But Hiccup shook his head.

"Not yet, I can't think around the amber factor,"

"I'm sure you'll think of something in time," Astrid smiled at him, her arm resting on the orange substance before scowling. "Stupid amber,"

"Hey, look at the positives... at least, uh... at least they can't hurt me when I'm stuck in here," Hiccup made up on the spot, smiling sheepishly in an attempt to calm Astrid's anger.

"Oh, but that's about to change," Ryker interjected from outside the cell. He held Inferno in one hand, the other hand beckoned the guards to unlock the cell. "You're coming with me, Haddock." Every Rider (except Hiccup) jumped to their feet instantly, standing defensively in front of their leader out of instinct. Astrid reached for where her axe normally was, only to scowl in surprise when she remembered that she was unarmed. She clenched her fists, glaring daggers at the Hunters, Ryker in particular. _Whatever he's planning with Hiccup, I don't like it. He'll never get to him, not on my watch_. Guards poured into the cell, finding that pushing past the young Vikings was harder than they had anticipated. Many soldiers staggered backwards after a few seconds, clutching her faces as bruises formed.

"Come on! Don't let a bunch of scrawny teenagers stop you from getting to Hiccup!" Ryker roared, angered by the fight that continued inside the cell. More soldiers entered the cell to help, most of them engaging the Riders in battle while two others snuck round to Hiccup, covering his mouth to stop him alerting his friends. "Alright, get out of there, idiots," Ryker barked, calling the soliders out, who locked the cell after them. Astrid smiled, thinking they had succeeded in protecting her boyfriend, when she saw why they were retreating. Two hunters dragged Hiccup down the corridor, a hand on his mouth which muffled his shouts of protest. _You held out remarkably well, I mean, you were five unarmed teenagers against ten fully-grown men armed to the teeth..._ The optimistic voice in her whispered. _But you didn't hold out well enough..._ Whispered the other voice. Astrid didn't know what to say or do as she caught Hiccup's pleading glance at her. She couldn't do anything but just stand there, completely helpless.

* * *

 **A/N: Random, slightly relevant fact 1: I'm extremely susceptible to yawning, so even just typing the word makes me yawn. Oh, there we go again! Oh, and again as I reread this sentence.**

 **Random, slightly relevant fact 2: It's much harder than you think to write a romantic kiss scene when one of the lovebirds is immobile from the shoulders down. Take my word for it.**

 **Random, slightly more relevant fact 3: I am extremely grateful for all the reviews, please keep them coming :) Love you guys, 'til next chapter!**

 **~httydfangirl123**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Reviews!**

 **Antox: Hehe, yeah, come to think of it. I mean, we haven't actually seen Hiccup fully trapped in amber in rtte.. but never mind. Glad you enjoyed it! :)**

 **Massive HTTYD Fan: I never knew mental goosebumps were possible ;) Anyway, I hope you didn't crack with impatience, and if it helps, here's another chapter :)**

 **I** **AmHelenOfTroy: Hehe you'll see... that's because I've learnt that torturing Hiccup means torturing the readers, and who doesn't love torturing their readers ;)**

 **Romantica 123: You guys are so mean to Hiccup! (so am I though so...) ;)**

 **StandingWind: Hehehe :)**

 **Ok, onwards to an action-packed chapter we go...**

* * *

Hiccup knew he shouldn't struggle, that there was no use, that it would only lead to pointless exhaustion. He was in a block of Deathsong amber which rendered him completely immobile. But his instinct told him to, and he found himself struggling. Struggling not to struggle. He also felt helpless. For the first time in a long, long time he felt completely at the mercy of his enemy. And he didn't like the feeling. The guards marched him into a different cell, a larger one with a metal door and small window instead of dragon-proof bars. He was dropped onto the wooden floorboards and Ryker followed, towering over him and Hiccup could tell he was trying to intimidate him. But he refused to show fear. _They can't hurt me when I'm in this thing..._

"Let's get you out of that amber,"

 _Never mind..._ And as if Ryker had been with them on the entire experience on Melody Island, he had busted the amber within a minute, freeing the young Viking's body in an instant. Hiccup wanted to do a lot of things at that moment... he wanted to run, grab Inferno, help all of his friends and save them all. He hadn't been able to think around the amber factor, but now that factor was gone. He could escape Viggo's plan... except his body, having not been used for 24 hours, collapsed to the ground as soon as he got to his feet. Hiccup stood on all fours, begging his limbs to muster enough strength to stand up. He strained, trying to pick up his leg, making unintentional noises as he did. Only the Grimborns must have known that the amber would be weakening, because Ryker chuckled, leisurely dropping Inferno next to him and getting some rope, reaching for Hiccup's wrists.

But they must've forgotten about the adrenaline factor.

With sudden, renewed strength, Hiccup's body drew back as he punched Ryker in the jaw. The Dragon Hunter stumbled back, clutching his face in surprise, giving Hiccup the chance to stand up and make a dash for the door. He was for a few metres away, when a foot tripped him up. He stumbled forward, catching himself before he slammed face-first into the floor, instead landing back on all fours.

"You're not getting away that easily," Ryker growled, reaching for his wrists again. Hiccup panted, a smirk creeping onto his face as he formulated a plan. He let Ryker begin to tie his wrists in front of him, then suddenly headbutted him on the forehead, sending him reeling backwards just as he was about to tie the final knot. _Well, that was reckless..._ Hiccup gasped as the pain shot through his head, though not nearly as much as his opponent, so he quickly got up and ran for the door again, untying the rope as he went. He grabbed the door handle, only to realise that the guards had locked it from the outside. He rattled it in frustration, almost hoping that he could break through it, but he was stopped when he felt a muscular arm wrap around his neck and hold him in a chokehold. He gasped for air, the only thing he could hear was Ryker laughing cruelly and his brain screaming for air. His captor reached for the rope again, attempting to tie his wrists while still holding him, but Hiccup decided not to wait and see if it would work. He slammed his prosthetic leg into his assailant's shin, allowing him to slip out of Ryker's grip as he cried out in pain. The Dragon Rider gasped in oxygen gratefully, only then realising that he had nowhere to go. He racked his brain for an idea, but before he could come up with anything, Ryker parried, body slamming him so that they hit the ground, the weight of the man holding the young Viking down and his arm pinned behind his back. Hiccup growled in frustration, the adrenaline giving him the strength to push the man off, unintentionally rolling onto his back on the process. But that wasn't enough to ward off the Grimborn brother, as he immediately slammed his arm into Hiccup's neck just as he started to get up. The two of them panted, Hiccup especially, as Ryker enjoyed the pained expression on his opponent's face.

"Now, if you'd just let me tie your wrists, it'll be easier for everyone," Ryker sneered as Hiccup glared back up at him. The older man rested his knees on Hiccup's legs to avoid another attack from his prosthetic, causing Hiccup to wince. He tried to launch a punch at Ryker's face, but his arm was caught and pinned to the ground.

"Stop..." Ryker growled, punching his prisoner in the jaw. "...resisting," He punched him again, this time in the gut. Hiccup tried to double over out of instinct, but Ryker's arm on his neck meant that his head slammed into the floor for the second time that day. He grimaced in pain, as punch after punch hit his body: his face, stomach and chest, leaving him wheezing.

"As I said," The older Grimborn said nonchalantly. "It's easier for everyone if you don't resist," He finally tied Hiccup's wrists, now with no resistance from the weakened teenager. The Dragon Rider, now only half conscious, felt himself being dragged out of the cell, when he stopped moving.

"Ryker, sir, Viggo wants you in his office for a final update on the plan," Came the voice of another Hunter.

"I go through all this, and then I have to drop everything to listen to Viggo," Hiccup heard Ryker mutter under his breath, growling in anger. He then felt himself being thrown onto the floor, the collision causing his already bruised body to scream in pain. "I'll deal with you later," And then his body gave up on staying awake.

* * *

It took a lot to make Astrid Hofferson scared. She'd seen dragons being mercilessly slaughtered, seen Vikings being equally mercilessly slaughtered. But yet she still got the fright of her life when she saw Ryker angrily toss Hiccup into the cell. He wasn't in the amber anymore, but she couldn't bring herself to be relieved. Not when her boyfriend looked ready to pass out any moment, wrists tied together and covered in bruises. The moment they were left alone she was at his side, just in time to see his eyelids slide shut. She immediately untied his wrists, then brushed the hair out of his face to examine his bruises.

"Astrid..." Came Hiccup's voice, quiet but surprisingly clear.

"What did they do to you?" Astrid demanded, wishing she could kill Ryker.

"Ryker took me to another cell and broke the amber. He tried to tie my wrists together but I... I put up a fight and tried to escape. I may be a little bruised now," He replied, sounding exhausted and slightly short of breath. Astrid would've laughed had his condition been better.

"A little bruised? I never knew little bruises could make you pass out!" Astrid replied, trying to make him see how ridiculous he was being. Hiccup sighed, a small smile creeping onto his face.

"I'm fine, really. Once my lungs have recovered from being winded, I'll be like brand-new," Hiccup looked up at his girlfriend, noticing the worry in her sapphire eyes.

"You mean once all your bruises have healed?" Astrid retorted, facial expression telling him that she was unamused by his pretence.

"Maybe... I never knew bruises could hurt so much..." He coughed, then winced under the pain of the movement.

"Did he open any skin?" She asked, but Hiccup shook his head. "Then, since there's no healer here, I order you to sleep. At least then your body will be more ready for our escape," She managed a small smile as Hiccup obeyed, closing his eyes. _Well, that was easier than I thought it would be... I thought he would want to stay awake. Shows how exhausted he is from that fight with Ryker. Plus, his muscles are probably not used to moving._ She stopped her train of thought when she felt the other Riders' gazes on her.

"What?"

"Will he be alright?" Fishlegs asked, concern clear in his expression. Astrid paused, glancing at the Dragon Rider beside her.

"Yeah, he's strong," She replied with confidence.

* * *

"Stoick the Vast! Chief of Berk!" A shout awoke him from his sleep and his eyes flew open. He looked around, noticing how the other Riders looked around in confusion, presumably trying to work out where the voice was coming from. He noticed how much better he felt than the last time he was awake. He could breathe normally, he felt more refreshed and he didn't feel his entire body aching.

"I come with an offer that I hope you will consider," It was Viggo's voice coming from above them. _Wait... Stoick? Dad? Were they on Berk? Why would they be on Berk? Unless- oh..._ He sat up in shock, not noticing the other Riders looking at him in curiosity.

"What do you want, Viggo?" They could just about hear Stoick's shout in reply.

"A trade," And then everything clicked in Hiccup's mind. _He's got us under control, now he wants Berk under control so that he has easy business. He's going to take away Berk's dragons in exchange for our lives... or probably just mine. That will leave the A-Team out of action and Berk almost defenceless. At least, they can't win against Viggo's fleet..._

"I don't want to hear it, Viggo," He heard his father's stoic shout. _I have to do something... Berk's fate is in my... our hands. And we're not going to let Viggo win._ He was startled out of his thoughts by Ryker.

"Come on, Hiccup. It's show time. And may I remind you that resisting will only make it worse," The man growled as three guards unlocked the cell and marched him out. Astrid scowled, reaching out towards him to resist, but Hiccup shot her a look which he hoped said _don't worry, I have a plan._ Cold metal manacles were snapped around his wrists as one guard locked the cell. But Hiccup headbutted the man, knocking unconscious and letting the key clatter on the ground. He saw his girlfriend reach to grab it and urgently shook his head, nodding at the guards as he tried to communicate that it wouldn't work just yet. Ryker growled at the sight of his soldier on the floor, but nods to the second guard to continue the job, leaving Hiccup in the grip of the third. Hiccup waited until the cell is locked, then pulled out of the soldier's grip, swinging his fists at the side of his head before grabbing the key. He met Astrid's bewildered gaze, giving her a wink before running off down the corridor.

 _It's now or never._

* * *

 **A/N: What was that? I'm killing you with cliffhangers am I? Oh, well... Alexa, play Sorry Not Sorry by Demi Lovato... Alright, Alexa, you can stop the music now. I promise you guys, you'll find out what happens next chapter, but until then, leave a review (you all know by now that I love those)!**

 **~httydfangirl123**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Helloooo! This is the penultimate (second to last) chapter, and the last full-length chapter. I'm kind of relieved because school is starting tomorrow and I don't want the stress of uploading full-length chapters as well as finishing all my school work, but at the same time I'm going to miss this. I'll try to get the ending up within the next few days, don't you worry. And then you won't see me upload chapters or multi-chapter fics for a while, though I may publish a one-shot here and there (feel free to make suggestions in the reviews, or PM me :)). Anyway, as soon as there school holidays swing around again, you'll probably see another multi-chapter fic pop up, so if you want to follow me, then you'll get notified when that gets published ;)  
Anyway, reviews!**

 **IAmHelenOfTroy : Well, I'm not a massive Demi fan and I haven't heard much BTS, I prefer Taylor Swift. I don't care what other people think after the snake incident, but she _can_ sing, her songs are _amazing_ and she's living her best life rn (I'm a bit of a swiftie if you hadn't guessed). But if anyone wants to argue with me on that, don't bother cuz I'm not in the mood XD. But anyway, yes I love torturing my readers. I kinda get off on all the reviews begging me for another chapter ;) (this kind of makes me sound like a serial killer lol)**

 **Guest : Good point, I changed that :)**

 **Guest : Um... I guess that was supposed to be funny, and I'm probably taking this the wrong way, but this is not a deathfic. I may have the heart to torture the characters, but I don't have the heart to kill them.**

 **Massive HTTYD Fan : I'm sorry... or am I? I don't even know. You'll see what happens in this chapter ;)**

 **Chapter 6, here we come!**

* * *

Hiccup sprinted down the corridor, adrenaline pumping through his veins as he heard the one remaining guard followed him. _Come on... there has to be somewhere I can hide..._ He dashed around the corner of the corridor, seeing what appeared to be a weaponry store. Axes and dragon-proof swords lined one wall, with doors on the other... _cupboards..._ He tested the first door, growling in frustration when it didn't open. But, much to his immense relief, the second one opened and he jumped in, trying not to knock any of the weapons as he slammed the door behind him. Hiccup held his breath in anticipation, which he let out when he heard footsteps passing him, followed by voices.

"He went down 'ere,"

"That's a dead-end, we've got 'im now,"

He waited until the voices faded away before cautiously opening the door, peering out and subconsciously fiddling with the key in his hand. Closing the door behind him, he sprinted back down the corridor as fast as he could with his hands shackled together. Within seconds, the cell his friends were in came in sight and he raised a finger to his lips just in case.

"Hiccup, the entire ship is looking for you! What are you-" Astrid started the second Hiccup was in front of the cell.

"Take the key," Hiccup whispered, glancing around him to make sure the guards hadn't discovered him yet. "I've got a plan. I'm going to let the guards get me again, and they'll take me onto the deck for the trade Viggo wants. You guys don't do anything until you hear Stoick shout my name. When you hear that, it'll mean all the guards on deck by that time so you can unlock yourself and get the dragons. But don't attack until you hear me scream."

"Why would you scream?" Astrid asked, trying to get to grips with her boyfriend's plan.

"Viggo is trying to persuade my dad to give over the dragons, so-"

"So you're going to let Ryker hurt you? Hiccup, you can't do-"

"Astrid, please just trust me. Follow the plan, and everything will be fine," Hiccup interrupted, his emerald eyes portraying the urgency he felt. Astrid hesitated, her eyes glimmering with worry, but nodded understandingly, taking the key from Hiccup's manacled hand.

"There he is! Get him," A voice interrupted their conversation. Hiccup took a quick final glance to Astrid, who gave him a worried look in return, just before two guards grabbed Hiccup's arms.

"He doesn't have the key, does he?" One soldier asked, checking the young Viking's hands and pockets.

"No, he must've dropped it," The second one chuckled, pushing Hiccup's back teasingly and watching as he stumbled.

"Quit messing around and get him on deck. Viggo's waiting," Ryker's voice came from down the corridor. "I've had enough of this boy fooling around," Hiccup watched as Ryker glared at him and the soldiers pushed him onto the deck. His eyes widened in horror as he saw the whole of the Berk population gasp at the sight of him. He hardly noticed his shackles being linked to a chain as he watched his father's face fall. Viggo's ship was docked on the harbour of Berk, and everyone gathered to see. Hiccup had never been one to feel self-conscious, not since he had befriended Toothless at least, but suddenly, as his whole village stared at him being chained to the mast of their enemy's ship, he felt almost embarrassed by the bruises that were still on his face. He felt like he was in a daze, not fully comprehending what was going on, but the minute someone kicked the back of his knees, he was wide awake. He watched as guards flooded onto the deck, trying to hide the smirk that threatened to show as his plan slowly but surely fit into place. He turned, making eye contact with a certain smug Dragon Hunter, who once again addressed the chief of Berk.

"As I was saying, Stoick, I think you might want to consider the trade I'm about to offer you," Viggo shouted, only Stoick didn't seem to be listening. Instead, he seemed to be more interested in the fact that Ryker was currently removing Hiccup's armour, leaving only his tunic protecting his exposed back.

"Hiccup!" He heard his dad shout, causing him to turn to him. Worried eyes met determined eyes, and he prayed to the gods that his father would realise that his lack of fear was due to the fact that he had a plan.

"You can get back your son and heir to the throne, but on one condition... you give up all Berk's dragons to me and my Hunters," Viggo continued, smiling at the ripple of gasps through the crowd. Stoick's eyes were still on his son, not wavering to portray the same shock his village did. Hiccup met his father's gaze again, shaking his head as discreetly as possible. The chief of Berk hesitated, but he eventually nodded in reply.

"No, Viggo." He replied firmly. The crowd was now silent with worry and anticipation.

"I see you need a little more persuasion. I'm sure Ryker can help with that," Viggo chuckled smugly at Stoick stubbornness, apparently unfazed. He gestured to his older brother who approached Hiccup threateningly holding... Inferno. Hiccup's eyes widened at the sight. _The irony... Being brought down and bringing the whole of Berk down with my own weapon. How_ fitting... He could almost hear Viggo's voice in his thoughts. He met his father's gaze again, which was now filled with more worry and doubt than ever before. But still, Hiccup shook his head, hoping that he was being a comfort to his chief, who was now clearly torn between his son and his village.

And that was then Ryker decided to strike first. He drew a searing, burning, piercing line down Hiccup's back, the flesh burning away at the mercy of his sword before being sliced open. Hiccup bit his lip to stop the scream that arose in his throat. He was not new to hardship, they were Vikings! But this was pain on a new level. Pain that made him want to pass out on the spot, writhe and scream. But yet he held his shouts inside, for the sole reason that he knew that Astrid and the other Riders weren't ready. Another strike came, parallel to the previous one, but somehow even more painful than the previous one. Agonizing, excruciating pain that shot through his entire body. He hissed, noticing how his fingers trembled. He shot a glance at his father, who seemed to be in more distress than he was. But the next strike caught him by surprise, causing his scream of pain to echo throughout the ship and through the Berk population. He wanted to pass out, he begged his brain to give up, but he was a Viking. A Viking by heart, by blood... and apparently his brain was also stubborn, holding on to consciousness like it was his only hope. _Where are the Riders? I screamed... and pretty loudly at that. They'd better come soon. I'm sure how much more of this I can take._ Slice after slice Ryker inflicted on his back, and time and time again Hiccup resisted the urge to scream at the top of his lungs and beg for the pain to stop. _Any time now, any time now._

"I could bring out some of the other Riders if necessary, Stoick. Maybe that will help persuade you," Viggo continued, apparently unfazed by the stress in the atmosphere.

"Enough Viggo, release my son!" Stoick shouted.

"Only if you hand me Berk's dragons in return," Viggo demanded sternly. Stoick hesitated, hurt clear in his eyes as they darted from his people to his son to the dragons that stood amongst the crowd.

"Fine," He muttered quietly, causing another gasp to ripple through the crowd.

"No, dad!" Hiccup shouted, trying to stand up in protest, but the chain tied to the base of the mast pulled him back down. He glanced to the Grimborn brothers, both smirking widely.

"Come now, Stoick, send the dragons to me and I'll send over your son and the Riders," Viggo continued as his men prepared the gangway, armed to the teeth with dragon root arrows and weapons.

"Don't do it, dad, save your people, not me!" Hiccup shouted again, exasperated. _Astrid, I could really use your help right now._ He watched as Stoick shook his head sadly, whispering a word to Gobber, who started to round up the dragons. "No!"

"Hiccup, don't be so morose! Your father loves you enough to end the peace you made between dragon and Viking to save your life!" Viggo taunted, approaching the injured teenager. "Wouldn't want the world's best dragon trainer dying, would we?" He traced the wounds on his back, causing Hiccup to hiss in pain as Viggo's fingers came in contact with the singed skin. He heard Ryker chuckle as the first dragon was forced onto the ship. Hiccup sighed, struggling to not accept that his plan had failed, that he had lost to Viggo. He didn't want to think about the fate of the many dragons that had come to live on Berk. The ones that he had cared for, but now was the cause of their recapture. _He_ had caused the downfall of Berk. _He_ had caused Viggo to win... if only...

"ARRGGGGHHHH!" A battle cry sounded in the air, causing everyone on the ship looking around in panic. Because out of the hatch flew Toothless, Astrid on his back, followed by the other dragons and their Riders. Hiccup's face brightened in an instant, watching as the dragons darted around, attacking the Dragon Hunters and freeing the dragons that had been captured so far. Immense relief filled him, until he felt cold metal touch his neck. He gasped, glancing behind him at Ryker.

"Dragon Riders! Surrender now, or your leader and heir to the throne dies!" The Grimborn brother shouted, cutting through the commotion instantly. Each Dragon Rider looked helplessly at Hiccup, who stood in the Dragon Hunter's grip. Fishlegs was the first to surrender, ordering Meatlug to land and raising his arms up. Hookfang and Snotlout followed, then the twins. _Wait, where are Toothless and Astrid?_ But he soon got the answer when he was pulled backwards, landing on top of the now unconscious Ryker. He looked up, watching in awe as Astrid jumped off Toothless, using her axe to slice through the manacles on his hands, freeing him from the chain and shattering in the links around his wrists.

"Toothless, take him to Gothi," Astrid ordered, and Toothless obliged, allowing Hiccup's girlfriend to place him on his back.

"No, Astrid, I'm fine. Let me fight," Hiccup argued, looking around them at the battle that had commenced once again.

"I don't think so. You need to get those wounds looked at, Dragon Boy," Astrid countered, hands on her hips. "You're not fit for fighting right now,"

"No, really, I'm f-" Hiccup was silenced when Astrid's lips pressed against his, using the distraction to slot Hiccup's prosthetic into Toothless' tail mechanism. Hiccup immediately kissed back, wrapping his arms around her waist as they relished the taste of each other. Astrid was the one to pull away, flashing him a cheeky grin.

"Go on, Toothless, take off before he can argue again," Astrid whispered, loud enough so both dragon and rider could hear.

"Hey, Astrid..." But he was already in the air.

"You can kiss me again later, Dragon Boy!" He heard Astrid shout before her battle cry echoed through the air again. Toothless crooned, drawing his rider's attention to him.

"You know, bud, don't tell her I said this, but maybe she's right," Hiccup muttered, feeling the adrenaline leave his body, leaving only a burning sensation in his back. He heard his dragon laugh at his comment, before the world started to swirl, and just as he felt his dragon land, and heard his worried croon, everything turned to black.

* * *

 **A/N: That kinda just... happened. I mean seriously, I was writing this and the inspiration kept flowing and I was in a writing frenzy and it was all a blur and I had no idea whether it was good or not, and then I reread it later and I was like... hmm I think I'll keep it, so yeah. I've said most of what I wanted to say already, so I'll finish the next chapter and publish that in a few days. I hope you stick around for my one-shots and multi-chap fics next school holiday! But until then... leave a review (I love those, thanks for those of you who leave me reviews regularly) and I'll see ya!**

 **~httydfangirl123**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: And here's your last chapter! But first, reviews!**

 **IAmHelenOfTroy : XD but yes it's true ;)**

 **SoMeOnEnEw8: Yes, there's more ;) Here ya go**

 **Romantica 123 : AWWWWW! Well, let me return the gratitude. Thank you so much for the consistent, amazing reviews that make me blush and make me want to write more. And don't worry, there's only a month until I have a week off school. So in that month, I'll upload a one-shot at one point, and as soon as I**' **m off school, look out for another multi-chapter fic, probably The Coward's Way (see my profile for more details and updated). So I'm not going anywhere ;) I'm so glad you liked that chapter, and please keep reviewing :)**

 **Anyway, chapter 7!**

* * *

It had taken longer than she had expected to fight off the Dragon Hunters. She supposed that the enthusiasm with which their enemies fought was for fear of their furious leaders. She had seen it herself; Ryker was furious. And Viggo... she couldn't think of a fitting word to describe what his facial expression portrayed. He had seen victory so close... and yet so far. She was so relieved they had swooped in when they had. She wasn't sure how much more torture Hiccup could endure. He really needed to stop being such a caring, selfless person. He had been willing to put himself in harms way so that they could escape, with the knowledge that either Viggo or Ryker could kill him. And although it sometimes frustrated her, she couldn't bring herself to get angry at him. It was one of the reasons she loved him, she guessed. And even if it wasn't, how could she be mad at him when he was so... loving, caring, adorable, hot... _woah, woah, woah, Astrid. Don't get could up in those thoughts. This is war._ He also brought a new strategy to battle, one that was so simple yet so complicated to a Viking brain. She had seen Hiccup win against Viggo because of it and she was sure this wouldn't end. She had faith that they would win this war, under the leadership of her amazing boyfriend, Hiccup Haddock. Speaking of which...

The Riders, A-Team plus Gobber and the chief flew back to the village after fighting the Hunters away from Berk. She couldn't help but smile at the way all of the dragons and riders worked together to protect the people and the village. It was unity, not only a unity in dragon and rider but in the Berkians, who they covered each other's backs, flew in harmony together. It made her feel so much stronger. She had grown with fighting being a main element of life, and although she would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy it, when it came to war, things always got unpleasantly ruthless and bloody. But from the backs of dragons, it made it so much better. And to think it was all because of Hiccup...

She tore herself away from her thoughts as Gothi's hut came into view. It had been a few hours since she sent Toothless on the escort mission, and she and had to admit she was bursting to see him. The group of riders split to go their separate ways once they reached the village, all to recover from the battle, and for some, days of captivity. And she and Stoick were the ones heading straight for the highest house of the island. Stormfly and Skullcrusher landed smoothly on the platform outside the hut. The two riders wordlessly dismounted and opened the door into the hut. Hiccup lay on his stomach, allowing to Gothi to walk on his back.

"You're still working? I'll leave and come back later then," Astrid started, slightly reluctantly.

"No, don't worry. Gothi was just finished," Hiccup muttered, pain clear in his voice as Gothi rolled him over onto his back, satisfied with the bandages with strangely coloured ointments oozing out of places. Stoick looked at Gothi, who nodded, granting permission for conversation as she hobbled into a different room.

"Son, how are you feeling?" Stoick asked quietly, kneeling down beside the bed Hiccup lay on.

"I'll be alright. Once the burns have healed to some extent, Gothi may need to put stitches in. But it all depends. Right not it's up to my body to heal." Hiccup paused after getting comfortable, looking up into his father's eyes. "Did you guys fight Viggo off alright?"

"It took a while, but yes. He and Ryker weren't too pleased about your Riders' escape that ruined his plan, but that's to be expected." Stoick replied, smiling at how well his son was coping.

"Did you get Inferno back?" Hiccup asked, looking at her girlfriend.

"I think Fishlegs got it, you can pick it up once you're all healed," She replied, kneeling beside him and running a hand through his hair. A moment of silence passed, and Stoick glanced between the two.

"Eh... I think I'll give you two a minute. I'll be back to check on you in an hour, son," Stoick chuckled slightly, earning a nod from his son. He ambled out of the door, and soon the beating of dragon wings could be heard.

"So how are you actually feeling?" Astrid asked, taking his hand in hers and caressing it.

"Haven't I already answered that?"

"You said you _would_ be alright, not if you _were_ alright." Hiccup sighed at his girlfriend's response.

"Well, saying I'm peachy would be lying. It stings, badly. But the painkiller Gothi smothered on should kick in soon. She's hoping the gashes will start to heal by themselves while the burns heal so that by the time stitches are possible, I won't need them. Which I'm also hoping. I've had enough pain in my back to last me a year..." He answered reluctantly. "And you, you didn't get injured, did you?"

"No, Hiccup. You need to stop worrying about others and actually look after yourself for once," Astrid laughed in reply.

"But protecting you guys protects me. At least, it protects my peace of mind. You save me, I save you, that's how it works. And the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few." Hiccup answered.

"But I can't imagine a world without you in it. Protecting you protects my heart," Astrid whispered, leaning in.

"Since when did Astrid Hofferson get all _lovey-dovey_?" Hiccup teased, impersonating Snotlout as he said the last two words. Astrid punched him lightly in the shoulder, trying to suppress her laughter but failing epically.

"You're not escaping my wrath that easily," She muttered in reply, holding him by the collar and kissing him aggressively. Hiccup returned the gesture, as both lovebirds moaned with pleasure. Saliva was exchanged, their tongues invaded each other's mouth and their lips folded over each other in sync. The kiss slowed down as the two grew breathless, Astrid hands in his hair and Hiccup's around her waist. And when they both pulled away for their much-needed oxygen, Hiccup was the first to speak.

"You know, I'm starting to learn that coincidences are very rare. I mean, how much of this was a coincidence? Not only were those dragons attacks that got us into this mess not a coincidence, but back when we were still kids. I fail to believe that shooting down Toothless was a coincidence and, um..." He paused, almost nervously. "...and I refuse to believe that falling for you was a coincidence either," He looked up at his girlfriend, watching as the blood rushed to her cheeks, painting them a rosy pink.

"Since when did Hiccup Haddock get all _lovey-dovey_?" Astrid chuckled, returning the retort.

"I've never stopped being lovey-dovey since I fell in love with you back when I was 12," Hiccup smirked back, wrapping an arm around her neck and pulling her lips onto his. His kisses landed on her lips, then trailed down her chin and onto her neck, causing Astrid to sigh contently.

"I love you, Dragon Boy,"

"I love you too, milady. And I always will,"

* * *

 **A/N: Was the Hiccstrid alright? I've never written a scene like this, I'm kind of experimenting. But did you like it? Or was it a bit too much? Let me know in the reviews! In the mean time, look out for more stories coming your way soon, and I'll be back to regularly writing when the holidays swing around again. Thank you for your reviews and support, and til next time!**

 **~httydfangirl123**


End file.
